everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Slayer of Gods
(We open up on a teenaged Japanese girl with light pink hair and a red scarf, similar to Miyuki's. She's sliding on a jacket while a middle-aged woman and a younger, nervous-looking boy watch.) Arisa Tanaka: Well, I'm off. Mai Tanaka: *smiles* My little darling grew up so fast... (She hugs Arisa.) Mai Tanaka: She's already out on a mission, and she is only sixteen years old. Arisa Tanaka: Thank you, Mother. Mai Tanaka: Surely, you will make the Tanaka clan proud. Now then, go off. And, no matter what it takes, find that crown, and bring it to the shrine. (Arisa nods. Mai lets go.) Mai Tanaka: Oh, and if you happen to find Miyuki along the way, free her. You'll make my little sister very happy her daughter is okay. (The younger boy steps up, looking very nervous.) Natsu Tanaka: Wh-what if you run into the Hunters looking for the crown? Th-they're demigods! (Arisa unsheathes a katana. Her eyes narrow.) Arisa Tanaka: I am the Maiden, Natsu. I am trained to fight gods. (Cut to a news report) Reporter: 'Breaking news! A priceless crown, The Slayer of Gods, has been stolen from the Tokyo National Archives! The only clue found is a strange symbol on the walls of the archive! In other news an inmate has escaped from the Mt Fuji Maximum security prison! '(A photo of the symbol is shown. Cut to the Hunters walking out of the archive office with some files.) Yang Hou: 'I don't get it. Why would a crown be called the Slayer of Gods? '''Amber von Olympus: '''After doing some snooping with Adam, turns out the crown belongs to a War Lord who is rumored to have killed minor gods and deities. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Who ever this person is, it's got yakuza written all over it. Looks like we're gonna need some help from Tasuku. '(Cut to Tasuku, who is closing a book. The Hunters watch him.) Nia Troy: What did you find? Tasuku Nozaki: Well...not much about who could've stolen the crown...but I did find something else pretty interesting. The descendants of the warlord. They're the Tanaka clan. Very minor, but...well, you guys mind history lessons? Hinoka Kodomo: Find it pretty boring, but sure, go on ahead. Tasuku Nozaki: Well, the warlord was a girl called Natsuki. She was known as the Maiden. Foxx Otur: *laughs* Terrifying! Tasuku Nozaki: I'll have you know, Natsuki was ruthless. She killed gods. She conquered Japan. She could've taken over the world if she wanted. The kami feared her. Every generation of the Tanaka family, one girl is chosen to be trained as the next Maiden. The crown is said to contain the blood of Izanagi, which gives the wearer supernatural strength and stamina that rival the gods themselves. Yoruko, Setsuna, Vidyut, Aki, Hinoka, I fear you four are the real ones in danger. They'll most likely go after your parents, especially yours, Yoruko. Your mother is the child of Amaterasu. Nia Troy: 'Guys, I think I got a plan.... '(Cut to an abandoned temple. Miyuki and Mai are in a ceremony. Aria places the helmet on Mai's head. Her eyes change color.) Mai Tanaka: Now, my daughter. Bring me the head of Hanabi Senju! (The camera cuts to the Senju residence. Arisa and Miyuki scale the walls to find the compound quiet, far too quiet. Suddenly they hear something from the master house. It sounded like rock music, they slowly approach with their katanas drawn only to find Yoruko's room empty and a large pile of plushies which are actually the Puchis in disguise.) Arisa Tanaka: 'Strange... '(They turn around again and see that the puchis are gone. They shrug, maybe it was just their imagination. Meanwhile the Puchis scale the rooftops and go to their respective counterparts. They all throw something down onto the floor, a gas bomb. The sisters start coughing they look up and the Hunters along with Tasuku ambush them from above.) Miyuki Tanaka: 'So, we meet again.... '''Arisa Tanaka: '''Take care of them. I'll get her! '(A fight ensues between Miyuki and the Hunterrs and Tasuku. They all go back and forth against her until a gunshot is heard and Miyuki collapses onto the floor. She notices at she had been shot in the leg, she looks up to see Setsuna on the roof with her katanas in gun mode. Tasuku walks up to her and curb stomps her, knocking her out. Meanwhile Arisa continues on while fighting Yoruko along the way. She strikes her down with one end of her katana only for Yoruko to kick her in the chest. She skids back and assumes her fighting stance. Yoruko grins and throws down a smoke bomb, Arisa growls angrily and continues fighting Yoruko. She runs into the master bedroom and shuts the doors. Arisa breaks them down only to be sprayed by a strange dark blue liquid. She suddenly felt weak.) Arisa Tanaka: 'What did you do?! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Simple really, you might have been trained to kill gods, but have you ever considered your own weakness? '(Arisa growls and continues fighting Yoruko, who uses her glyphs to gain a field advantage by constantly changing stances.) Arisa Tanaka: '''WHAT WEAKNESS?! I AM THE MAIDEN! '''Yoruko Senju: The only thing to destroy what has a god's essence in it...is celestial poison! It might not effect humans but it will nullify whatever power the crown gave you. You're a so called god killer but in reality you've been becoming weaker the moment you've arrived! The celestial poison traps really came in handy. Arisa Tanaka: 'WHAT?! '(She thinks back to when she scaled the walls with Miyuki, she felt like something hit her crown, then the gas bomb then the liquid spray, the crown has been repeatedly exposed to the celestial poison, slowly weakening her. They have fallen into an elaborate trap, one of Nia's design. Yoruko strikes her down, but Mai gets back up. She quickly gets behind Yoruko and is about to decapitate her when Yoruko uses a speed glyph and propels herself away. Mai is getting frustrated.) Arisa Tanaka: 'ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER! '''Hanabi Senju: '''Yeah, for you! '(Arisa turns around in shock to see Hanabi Senju standing behind her and she swiftly cuts off her arms.) Arisa Tanaka: 'MY ARMS! OMG! MY AAAAAARRRRRRRMMMMMMSSSSSS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW VALUABLE THEY ARE?! I AM THE MAIDEN!! '''Hanabi Senju: '''That's why I chopped them off you little wrench. '''Arisa Tanaka: '''THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I- '(A dart flies through the air and hits her in the neck. She passes out.) Yoruko Senju: 'Nice one mom and dad! '(Noche is revealed have been on the ceiling the whole time. He was the one who fired the dart) Noche Severo: 'It pays to be part bat! '(The two sisters are loaded into a police truck. Everyone watches as the truck drives off with the sisters in strait jackets and laser chains.) Tasuku Nozaki: 'Now that's what I call disarming! '''Yang Hou: '''She's definitely gonna need a hand! '''Ife Aeras: '''Or rather two! '''Foxx Otur: '''Alright, let's elbow out before they get up in arms. '(Everyone looks at the guys making puns and knock them out too. The camera cuts to the Mitama Temple where Shinigami hands the crown to Hachiman who brings it up to the heavens. Meanwhile the Red Beret Squad have arrived at the Tanaka residence only to find all the clan members dead, by mass suicide. Mai and Miyuki are then shown inside titanium cells with sponge floors and strait jackets, waiting on death row. Finally the camera cuts to the arcade where the Hunters and Tasuku are celebrating their victory with karaoke. A montage of photos shows them all singing or screaming in agony from terrible singing from the guys and the screen fades black. But before it does Adam is on the ground covering his ears.) Adam Beetle: 'It's not the clan that are god killers...it's his voice! '(Everyone screams from Tasuku's awful singing and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes